Family Or Magic?
by Puddycat
Summary: What choices did Mistoffelees have to make before he could learn magic?
1. Chapter 1

Been a while since I uploaded an actual story, eh? Alright, alright, you don't have to look that shocked...

Three points - 1) This isn't even a quarter finished, so forgive me if I don't update too often 2) I've got literally about ten stories I'm working on at the minute, so they might add to update delays and 3) my grandad is coming up to stay soon and he stays in the computer room so I probably won't have very much computer time. So... yeah... don't expect regular updates or anything... Aside from that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Andrew Lloyd Webber or TS Eliot to you?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jennyanydots," a voice called from outside the kitten-box. "We need your help."

"What it is, dear?" the Gumbie cat asked, poking her head out of the box.

An adolescent Munkustrap was standing outside, practically hopping from paw to paw in his eagerness to do something to help, while his father, Old Deuteronomy, was next to him, a sombre expression on his face and a tiny kitten in his arms. Jennyanydots ushered them inside as soon as she caught sight of the small bundle of fur; Deuteronomy set the kitten down on one of the blankets, and the tiny tux immediately curled up into a tight ball, shivering violently.

"We found him in one of the alleyways," Deuteronomy told the queen as she bustled about getting another blanket for the kitten. "His mother was killed by Pollicles."

"The poor dear… his eyes aren't even open yet," Jennyanydots sighed as she wrapped the kitten up. "I'll look after him until he's old enough – he can grow up with the other three."

Thank you, Jenny," the old leader smiled gratefully, before leading his son out of the box.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, and the kittens' eyes began to open. Jellicle tradition said that that was the time they would receive their names, either from the leader himself or one of his heirs; in this case, either Deuteronomy or Munkustrap.

The first of the kittens to gain their name was the little brown and white patched kitten. Munkustrap was, of course, accompanying Deuteronomy in an attempt to understand how things such as naming kittens worked in the tribe, and was surprised to discover how simple it was.

"You must clear your mind of all thoughts not relating to the kitten, and the name will come to you," Deuteronomy explained. "For example, this little one's name," he paused for a moment and gazed at the small feline. "Is Plato."

Over the next few days, two of the remaining three acquired both their sight and their names – Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger. Deuteronomy still had lots to teach Munkustrap; for example, that a lot of time was taken up by just talking to tribe members, making sure he knew them and understood any concerns they may have.

It was during one such visit that they got a pleasant surprise. Jennyanydots had been expressing her worries to Deuteronomy that the kittens wouldn't have enough blankets during winter, but Munkustrap found it hard to give her his full attention – he just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He glanced around the den and found the source of the feeling; a pair of bright blue eyes was watching him curiously. Looking at the cat they belonged to, his own emerald eyes widened slightly in surprise; the little tuxedo kitten, the only kitten still in need of a name, had opened his eyes.

The kitten yawned once before clambering over blankets and other kittens, then stumbling across the bare cardboard towards the silver tabby. Munkustrap watched him with his paws crossed – would the little cat make it all the way without falling? He got ready to dart over if he did, but the kitten remained on his paws, although sometimes losing track of all four of them and tripping over one. When he reached him, Munkustrap lightly tickled him behind his ears in reward for his troubles, before the kitten yawned again and leant against the silver tabby, one paw twining around Munkustrap's fur as he watched the two older cats with wide-eyed curiosity.

Having never seen a cat before, he didn't know what to make of them, especially since they both looked so strange. However, after comparing them to the silver tabby, he saw that they all looked roughly the same – they were all covered in this strange _stuff_ that felt nice and soft (at least, this one's felt soft – he didn't dare get close enough to the other two to see if theirs was) and all three had those pointy things on their heads that twitched occasionally and sometimes even turned so that they were almost facing the opposite way! The pointy things on the top of his own head (what were they, anyway?) didn't feel very pointy, they just felt all crumpled and crinkly, and really quite warm.

Munkustrap shifted his weight slightly so that he was more comfortable. The kitten obviously felt him move, because he tried to wrap his arms around Munkustrap's middle to stop him from going anywhere – however, he was so small that he couldn't even reach halfway around. The silver tabby looked down at him and smiled slightly, lightly stroking the kitten's back to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere.

"What do you think?" Deuteronomy asked, his voice breaking into the comfortable quiet between the tabby and the small tux.

"Hmm?" Munkustrap looked up.

"Oh…" Jennyanydots gasped as she noticed the kitten's open eyes, whatever she was telling Deuteronomy completely forgotten. The kitten started when he realised both of the other two were staring at him, and his grip on Munkustrap tightened somewhat; the silver tabby smiled at him reassuringly and briefly tickled him behind his ears before looking back up at Deuteronomy.

"It seems you have quite the way with kittens," Deuteronomy remarked, smiling slightly.

"Are you going to name him, then?" Munkustrap asked.

"Actually, I thought I'd let you do that. After all, he does see, quite attached to you already," the old leader said, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he indicated the tiny paws gripping bundles of silver fur.

Munkustrap looked down at the kitten; the kitten looked up at Munkustrap. As he looked at the tiny ball of fur, he felt a sudden understanding of who the kitten was.

"Mistoffelees?" he asked softly.

"What was that?" Deuteronomy asked.

"I think his name is Mistoffelees," Munkustrap said uncertainly.

"You think?"

"No… I know it."

"Know what?"

"This kitten's name is Mistoffelees."

"Very good," Deuteronomy smiled. "Now if you can detach yourself, I seem to recall Skimbleshanks wanted to talk about something, so we should get going."

"Actually... if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here with the kittens."

Deuteronomy glanced over to Jennyanydots in a silent request for confirmation that it would indeed be okay for Munkustrap to stay. She caught his eye and nodded.

"That would be lovely, dear," the Gumbie cat smiled. "With all their eyes open now, I have a feeling they'll become quite a pawful."

Jennyanydots was right – over the next few weeks, the kittens all became more active. They were only kept in line by the combined efforts of Jennyanydots and Munkustrap, who wore themselves ragged trying to keep track of four rowdy kittens with a knack for sneaking away. The two older Jellicles had sussed that they had a system for who was to try and escape next; this time it was Rum Tum Tugger's turn.

The black and leopard kitten was sitting slightly away from his wrestling 'brothers', and was holding a staring contest with both of the older cats, who were taking turns to watch him and the other kittens.

"Wait…" Jennyanydots said suddenly. "Where's Mistoffelees?"

Munkustrap made the mistake of looking away from the lone kitten. He glanced over to see that the little tux wasn't where he should have been – he wasn't playing with the other two. Looking back to where Tugger should have been, he jumped. Sitting in his place was a little tuxedo kitten with his head tilted to the side, a look of complete innocence tinged with polite curiosity on his white features.

"Heaviside," Munkustrap groaned. "I'll be back in a minute."

After a quick glance around the den to make sure Tugger wasn't just hiding, the silver tabby bolted outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tugger ran as fast as he could across the clearing, giggling like mad.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap shouted.

The kitten chanced a glance behind and saw the silver tabby gaining on him. There was only one thing left to do. He dived between several cats' legs, giggling even more when he heard Munkustrap call apologies back to them as he rushed past. Just a bit further… So far Plato had gotten the furthest; he had managed to get to the far side of the tyre. Tugger was determined to beat him and at least get to the old ford. Just a bit more… Bit more… There!

Strong paws scooped the kitten up and held him tight. Tugger gave up and let himself be carried back to the box, amusing himself by imagining the look on Plato's face when he found out his record had been beaten.

The remaining trio had gathered together in a corner of the box and were whispering to each other when Munkustrap and Tugger returned. As soon as the runaway kitten was released from the silver tabby's grasp, he bounded over to his 'brothers' and all four began whispering excitedly. They remained like that for at least an hour, until Munkustrap's wonderings about what they could be discussing formed a rational question in his mind.

"It's Mistoffelees' turn next, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Jennyanydots sighed as she remembered the tuxedo kitten's last escape attempt; he had chosen to annoy Munkustrap rather than get as far as he could, and as a result the silver tabby had spent a full five minutes running around in circles after Mistoffelees. This was going to be a long day…

After about an hour of the kittens talking, they separated out, but instead of moving right away from one another, they all sat in line. Jennyanydots watched Tugger and Plato while Munkustrap watched Mistoffelees and Alonzo.

"This is ridiculous," the Gumbie cat sighed. "We shouldn't have to sit staring at a group of kittens as if our lives depended on it."

Tugger nodded in agreement and stood up, striding over to the side of the box. However, he only got halfway before giving a yelp of pain and bringing one of his front paws up to his chest. Munkustrap quickly glanced at him before snapping his gaze back to the others. Too late. He spun around and sprinted out of the box the instant he saw nothing in the space between Plato and Alonzo that Mistoffelees had just been occupying.

The kitten was already halfway across the clearing when the silver tabby burst out of the box. He charged after the tux, but this kitten was much faster than the others and made it to the junk on the opposite side of the clearing before Munkustrap had even cleared the tyre. He cursed under his breath as Mistoffelees nimbly climbed a few bits of junk before sitting down, balanced rather precariously on the leg of a chair that was on its side.

"Come down from there," Munkustrap said when he reached the junk. There was no need to raise his voice for the kitten to hear – he was only just out of paw's reach.

"Why?" Mistoffelees asked innocently.

"Because."

"Why 'because'?"

"Just because."

"Okay, why 'just because'?"

"Don't start."

"Start what?"

"Being awkward."

"Why am I being awkward?"

"Ask yourself."

"But I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

Munkustrap sighed as he quashed his fantasies of killing the kitten.

"Look, just come down, will you?" he asked. "Please?"

"Lad, he's a kitten," Skimbleshanks intoned wisely from across the clearing. "He'll not listen to… okay, maybe he will…"

Munkustrap turned back to Mistoffelees and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he saw the little kitten sitting on the ground next to him.

"So are we going back, then?" the tux asked cheerfully.

Munkustrap nodded and Mistoffelees skipped back across the clearing and into the box.

"Those kittens'll be the death of you, my lad," Skimbleshanks said.

"You only just worked that out?" Munkustrap replied dryly, smiling slightly even as he shook his head to himself and returned to the box.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that evening, after Jennyanydots had out the kittens to bed, she left the box to catch up with her friend, Jellylorum. There was an understanding that as long as someone was watching the box for anyone going in or coming out, the kittens could be left alone while they slept. But two kittens weren't asleep.

"Stoff, could you stop moving round?" an annoyed kitten muttered, trying not to wake the other two.

"Sorry, Tug," the fidgeting tux whispered back. "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I, 'cause of you. So why can't you?"

"I don't know. I keep getting this feeling like I'm s'posed to be awake."

"Weird," Tugger yawned.

"Tug?" Mistoffelees whispered.

"What?"

"Can you stay up with me?"

"With you moving round like that, I've got no choice."

Mistoffelees smiled sheepishly as Tugger rolled his eyes and resigned himself to staying awake with the tux. A noise outside made the kittens snap their eyes shut and pretend to be asleep as two cats entered the box.

"They're all still here," Jennyanydots' voice said. "That makes a change."

"Jenny," a voice that sounded like Munkustrap's began. "You remember earlier, when they were trying to escape?"

"I'm not _that_ old," the Gumbie cat chided good-naturedly. "I can still remember today's events."

"Sorry."

"Never mind. What about then?"

"You know when Mistoffelees disappeared and turned up where Tugger was? How did he do it?"

"Hid, I suppose."

"But where? The only place to hide is under the blankets, and we'd have seen him then. And when it was his turn, he just vanished from the box."

"If I'm not mistaken, you looked away."

"For less than a second. And he ended up sitting on that chair leg on the other side of the clearing."

"He's a kitten, they're adventurous."

"He's barely nine weeks old and was balancing on a _round_ chair leg that's only just as wide as his paws. Name another kitten that could do that."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly plausible explanation for it," the Gumbie cat said as she turned and left the box.

"I'm telling you, Jenny, there's something not right with a kitten that can get out of this box and halfway across the clearing in less than half a second," Munkustrap replied as he followed her out.

Tugger opened his eyes just in time to see Mistoffelees curl up into a tight ball. He scooted closer and rested his head on the tux's shoulder in a lame attempt to make him feel better.

"I'm all wrong, Tug," Mistoffelees whispered. "That's what Straps just said. I'm all wrong…"

"You're not, Stoff, it's him that's wrong," Tugger replied. "Just ask Lonz or Plato, they'll tell you."

"But Straps is right about everything!"

Tugger could think of nothing to say to that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww... Poor ickle Misto...


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, you guys seem to like it... anyways, as it's Christmas (or there abouts, anyway) I figured I might as well be nice and update. Aren't I good? (Well, that and the fact that I'm a bit short on computer time and have to update when I can...)

Merry Christmas! Ooh, wait, can't say that, it's not politically correct... Meh, what the hell... Once more, just to annoy the PC brigade... Merry Christmas :P

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Andrew Lloyd Webber or TS Eliot?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something's up with him."

"He's gone so quiet all of a sudden."

"I can't think why he's been so shy lately…"

Many, many cats had approached Munkustrap over the past week, all of them voicing their concerns about a sudden change in Mistoffelees. The small tux had become slightly withdrawn; he became quieter when older cats were around, and he had stopped taking part in the escape game, something that the whole tribe had noticed.

"Perhaps he's just growing up fast," Jennyanydots suggested when Munkustrap mentioned the tux's behaviour.

"I don't think so," Munkustrap replied, somewhat uneasily. "I think it's something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… maybe someone said something to him?"

"Maybe, but the only way you're going to find out is to ask."

"_Me_?"

"They already know they can talk to me, they need to learn that they can talk to you as well."

Munkustrap conceded that she did have a point. All he had to do was work up the courage to ask Mistoffelees about it. It sounded silly, having to build up courage to talk to a kitten, but Munkustrap had never asked anyone about problems they were having before and he didn't want to mess up, especially where Mistoffelees was concerned – he had become more attached to the little tux, more so than the others, probably because Mistoffelees was the kitten he had named.

Mistoffelees glanced up as his name was called, even though he already knew who owned the voice and had correctly guessed what they wanted to talk to him about. He shot Tugger a look that pleaded with him to say something, but the black and leopard kitten could only shrug helplessly as Munkustrap asked to speak with the tux. He followed the silver tabby rather reluctantly away from the others – now he didn't have Tugger or the other two with him to back him up or help him out. Butterflies began in his stomach as Munkustrap stopped and turned to face him.

"What's happened?" the silver tabby asked bluntly.

Mistoffelees tried to look questioning, but failed when he couldn't bring himself to meet Munkustrap's gaze.

"You've been acting like that for days."

"Acting like what?" Mistoffelees asked, still not looking the older cat in the eye.

"That. Not looking directly at anyone except the other kittens, barely saying anything, and not playing any more," Munkustrap said, deciding that in this case, the best option was to be blunt.

"Do I have to be happy all the time?" the kitten challenged quietly, finally looking Munkustrap in the eye.

"I just want to know what's happened to make you _un_happy," the silver tabby sighed. Mistoffelees looked away again. "Has someone said something? Was it one of the other kittens?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, causing Munkustrap to sigh in frustration at the kitten's unwillingness to say anything. He wracked his brains for any conversation that mentioned Mistoffelees that the kitten could have overheard.

Then realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You heard me talking to Jenny the other night, didn't you?" he asked softly. Mistoffelees looked at his paws. "I didn't mean it how it sounded, Mistoffelees."

"You said I wasn't right!" the kitten said, his quiet voice holding an undeniably accusing tone. "Everyone listens to you!"

"I meant it was unusual, not 'wrong'," Munkustrap said, trying to reassure the little tux. "There's nothing about you that's 'wrong'."

Mistoffelees still didn't look entirely convinced and was still avoiding Munkustrap's gaze, so the silver tabby leant down until he was at a level where he could easily look the tux in the eye.

"Misto," he began, using the nickname most tribe members used for the kitten. "I'd _never_ think you weren't 'right', you're a Jellicle, through and through. Add that to the fact that you're clever and seem to care about the other kittens a lot, you're going to grow up into one heck of a cat."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly as Munkustrap gave him a one-armed hug to try and cheer him up even further.

"Believe me now?" the silver tabby asked. The kitten nodded, and Munkustrap released him from the hug. "Go on, Tugger looks like he's going to explode if he doesn't find out what this was about soon."

The tux glanced over to see that Tugger did indeed look about ready to burst with curiosity. A small smile found its way onto Mistoffelees' features, before hastily disappearing.

"Do I have to go back over now?" the kitten asked, looking and sounding perfectly innocent.

"Yes," Munkustrap laughed. "The last thing I want is to have to go around picking bits of exploded Tugger off the junk."

Mistoffelees giggled and scampered back over to his 'brother', who immediately began bombarding him with questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, things returned to a relative normal, with the exception of all the kittens abandoning the escape game, much to the relief of Jennyanydots and Munkustrap. Mistoffelees still held back slightly when plying; he just couldn't shake the feeling of being judged by everyone, even when the kittens began one of their games that centred around reckless abandon and carefree enjoyment of being a kitten.

All of the kittens were eight months old, and could scarcely be called kittens any more. They were all fast outgrowing their days of just playing games for the sake of playing; now they were acting slightly more like adults, with the exception of the odd prank Tugger persuaded them to pull. The young cats were also beginning to assert their independence in varying ways, ranging from simply hunting for themselves to exploring the city outside the junkyard, the latter putting the fear of the Everlasting Cat into Jennyanydots' heart as she imagined what could happen to them every time they went out. Even if they were still deemed too young to go out on their own and were always accompanied by Munkustrap, the fact that he was only just approaching two years of age didn't stop the Gumbie cat from worrying. She always kept in mind just how young the four toms still were.

A play-fight – a very rare thing in the junkyard recently – had broken out in the main clearing. What made it even more unusual was the fact that Mistoffelees was at the very centre of it; all caution at being judged thrown to the wind and his kittenish side very much given into. Munkustrap smiled as he watched all four of the young toms fully enjoying themselves, not a single one of them caring what anybody else thought of them.

Skimbleshanks appeared in one of the gaps in the junk and waved his paw to attract Munkustrap's attention. The silver tabby descended from his perch on the boot of the car and made as if to dodge around the tumbling cats, but something made him slow down. The fur on the back of his neck prickled slightly as he looked over at the young cats at the exact moment that Tugger pounced on Mistoffelees. It was also the exact moment that both of them disappeared from sight, reappearing right at Munkustrap's paws.

Mistoffelees froze in place for a second, before scrambling upright and taking a couple of steps back from the silver tabby. He seemed to shrink slightly under Munkustrap's gaze, unsure of what he should do. Munkustrap's expression was unreadable, identical to that of Skimbleshanks, who was also staring at Mistoffelees. Somehow both knew that Tugger had nothing to do with their vanishing act, and neither did the other two, who had sensed the change in atmosphere around the others and immediately broken up their game to see what was wrong.

"Was that bad?" Mistoffelees asked Munkustrap uncertainly, giving the silver tabby a sharp reminder of how young the cat in front of him still was.

No matter how hard he tried, Munkustrap couldn't think of an answer to give the young cat. Yes or no? Was it bad? Mistoffelees' ears were pressed flat against his head as he looked at the older cat uncertainly.

"You need to see Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap eventually managed to force out. "Skimble, can you stay here and watch the other three?"

Skimbleshanks nodded wordlessly as the silver tabby began to walk towards the junkyard exit, Mistoffelees following slowly behind. Tugger moved as if to go with them, but Munkustrap saw him and shook his head.

"No," he said. "You stay here. None of you say anything to the others until we know what's going on."

Mistoffelees flinched slightly at those words – he didn't know what he should do, he needed to be reassured that he wasn't some sort of freak, but the silver tabby saying that made him feel like some sort of wrong that had to be hushed up. It made him feel like he didn't deserve to be called a Jellicle.

Tugger shot Mistoffelees a helpless look as the tux was lead out of the junkyard, neither of them knowing what would happen next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think the apocalypse is coming - I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Misto... Heaviside help us all...


	3. Chapter 3

Uhh... yeah... Apart from chronic laziness, I have no excuse for the lateness. It's been written since before the last chapter was typed up, I just couldn't be bothered to type this chapter up. Forgiveness is muchly appreciated, even though this is a wee bit shorter than the other chapters.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Andrew Lloyd Webber or TS Eliot to you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smile formed on Old Deuteronomy's face as he saw his son approaching; however, that soon disappeared when he noticed the small tux following behind him. Most tribe members were only brought to see him if something had happened, and very rarely was a cat under one year old brought to him. The youngest of the newest generation of Jellicles dragged his paws slightly, his shoulders slumped and his head down as he followed the tribe's guardian. When they reached the wall, Munkustrap ushered the kitten up first, before climbing the wall so that he was on the younger cat's other side and the two older cats were either said of him.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Deuteronomy asked, genuinely curious as to why they were there. Mistoffelees sat between them with his head bowed, nervously picking at his claws as the silver tabby described what he had seen happen.

"This certainly is a revelation," the tribe leader said thoughtfully to himself. He turned his attention to the young tux in front of him. "How long have you been able to do that for?"

"I've always been able to," Mistoffelees answered hesitantly, his voice so quiet it was barely audible. He was almost afraid that if he spoke too loudly, someone else would hear and demand that he be thrown out of the tribe; it didn't help that Munkustrap was watching him with an intent, almost accusing gaze that the small tux couldn't help but be aware of. Deuteronomy seemed to notice how uncomfortable the young cat was.

"Munkustrap, could you leave us for a moment, please? I would rather like to talk with Mistoffelees on his own," he said. The silver tabby nodded respectfully and climbed down from the wall, walking just far enough so that he couldn't hear the other two talking, but close enough to be called back. Deuteronomy turned back to the young tux. "Did you never think it was unusual to be able to get from one place to another without moving?"

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly; he had thought it to be wrong in some way after he'd heard Munkustrap and Jennyanydots' conversation, never quite believing Munkustrap when he had said that he'd meant it was unusual, but it had always been perfectly normal to him. Granted, it made him slightly tired, but he had grown up with it and it had always been a part of him.

"I shall contact a tribe of cats who may know more about it," Deuteronomy said slowly. "But until then, I think the best thing to do is go back to the junkyard and carry on as normal."

"What's going to happen to me?" Mistoffelees whispered. The old cat sighed softly.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But you will always have the whole tribe to support you. Never forget that."

The young tux nodded as the tribe leader dismissed him, the old grey cat watching him go with a sombre expression on his face, sighing to himself as he wondered what it could mean for the young cat.

Mistoffelees and Munkustrap walked back to the yard in silence, the only noise coming from their pawsteps. The slight frown on the silver tabby's face was accentuated greatly by the black stripes, making him appear to be angry even though his body language indicated that he was merely deep in thought. Mistoffelees daren't look at him for fear that he would actually see anger behind those emerald eyes; he didn't want to find out in case it was directed at him.

Dusk was beginning to fall as they approached the main clearing; Mistoffelees hadn't thought it had been that late when they left, but apparently he had been wrong. In the clearing proper, the three younger cats were curled up together, while Skimbleshanks was trying desperately to calm a pacing-

"Where in Heaviside have you been?" Jennyanydots exclaimed when she spotted the returning cats. The trio on the tyre sat bolt upright, jumping at the suddenness of the gumbie cat's outburst as the striped and spotted queen fussed around Mistoffelees. "They said you'd gone to Deuteronomy, but… Munkustrap, why in Heaviside did you take Mistoffelees with you?"

The silver tabby glanced uncertainly at the tux out of the corner of his eye; the younger cat caught his gaze and held it for a moment, as though he were daring the silver tabby to tell her. Munkustrap looked away.

"I can't tell you," he said quietly. That was all Mistoffelees needed to hear to realise what kind of cat Munkustrap really was – a coward.

The tux turned away from him and walked over to the three toms on the tyre, exhaustion allowing him to give them only a small, forced smile in return for their concerned stares.

"What'd the old guy say?" Alonzo asked as soon as he knew Mistoffelees could hear him.

"Off to bed, you three," Jennyanydots called before the tux could even open his mouth to reply.

"It's not even sunset yet!" Tugger argued.

"It's been a long day, now go on."

Grumbling to themselves about the unfairness of the gumbie cat's reasoning, they began trudging back to the den as slowly as possible, until the queen and Munkustrap following made them speed up. Jennyanydots followed them right inside and began fussing around with the blankets, claiming that she wanted to make sure they were warm enough.

"We're not kittens any more," Tugger complained, his thoughts echoed by Plato and Alonzo. Mistoffelees didn't have the energy to say anything.

"I know, dear, it's just that…" the gumbie cat tailed off. She sighed and sat down, gazing at the four young toms with a sadness in her eyes that they hadn't seen there before. "You're all growing up so fast. Soon you'll all be moving out and finding mates, and having kittens of your own… You've all been out doing your own things and you've changed so much these past few months, I barely know you any more."

Mistoffelees was the first to move, going over and resting his head on Jennyanydots' shoulder; he couldn't help but feel like he had caused her to start thinking like that. Plato was next, followed by Alonzo and, eventually, Tugger, who felt too awkward giving her a hug and instead settled for putting a paw on her shoulder.

"My boys," she said softly, her voice thick with tears. As soon as they picked up on her emotions, all four young toms briefly tightened their grips to let her know how much they cared for her, even though none would ever say it aloud.

They remained like that for several minutes, before Jennyanydots decided that enough was enough and they should get some sleep. As she left the den, the toms curled up together, their confidence that they would always be around each other and nothing could get in the way of them dented somewhat by what the gumbie cat had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Huggles kitties- Awies... I'm so mean...


	4. Chapter 4

I've honestly had no time to write this thing lately. Coursework/homework/revision/anything else they feel like giving us from school, jack all time on the computer to type it, after school/weekend commitments that I either can't back out on or don't want to, and if all goes well I should be starting work at the local theatre soon... Someone needs to get me a time-turner...

Anyways, 'cause of all that, updates will probably take longer than usual (and not through laziness this time! Woot!) so, for your leisure and perusal (I always think that sounds dirty...) Behold! A Rather Long Chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Andrew Lloyd Webber or TS Eliot?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week, Munkustrap found himself once again being bombarded with questions about Mistoffelees' well-being; they had noticed the young cat suddenly shying away from any attention more than ever, and for no apparent reason. Jennyanydots had tried talking with him on more than one occasion, but he wouldn't even look at her, never mind tell her what was making him want to hide away from the other, older Jellicles. Even Gus had tried to get the tux to talk, but to no avail.

Skimbleshanks had held true to his word and not told a single Jellicle what he had seen, but he could tell that it hurt his mate, Jennyanydots; he had told her that he knew what had happened, and also that he had made a promise to Munkustrap that he wouldn't say anything. Jennyanydots was both worried and annoyed by the silver tabby's actions, but all she could do was pray to the Everlasting Cat that Deuteronomy's heir knew what he was doing, keeping something secret from the vast majority of the tribe. Especially something that was big enough to completely alter a cat's mannerisms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a pleasantly warm day in the junkyard, the type of day that brought all the Jellicles out of their dens to nap in the sun. Two identical cats that hadn't been seen in the junkyard before were conversing with Deuteronomy in the tyre, but the sun-induced drowsiness meant the Jellicles paid them no heed – it wasn't unusual for Deuteronomy to visit the junkyard, or for cats from other tribes to want to talk with him.

Mistoffelees was curled in a ball atop a freezer that was on its side; Tugger was stretched out next to him, while Plato and Alonzo lounged against the closed door. The tux began drifting off into a light sleep several times, but each time he was woken by a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him he had to be awake. He remembered back to the last time he had felt like that and did his best to ignore it; he nearly succeeded and was almost asleep, until-

_Mistoffelees_, a voice whispered in his mind.

His eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright, the fur on the back of his neck rising slightly when he became aware of the sensation of someone monitoring him. Not just watching, but monitoring _him_ somehow. A light kick to his ankle distracted him from the feeling and he looked around to see Tugger watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"Don't do that, you made me jump," the black and leopard tom muttered drowsily.

"Sorry, Tug," the little tux replied slowly. "I just thought I heard something."

"If that's what you do every time you hear something, I'll rip your ears off."

With that said, Tugger rolled over and instantly fell asleep again. After an uneasy glance around him, Mistoffelees laid down again, determined to ignore both the voice and the feeling.

_Get up, Mistoffelees_, the voice whispered again; it sounded like a tom's voice. Mistoffelees tensed slightly, but kept his eyes clamped shut, doing his best to ignore it.

_We know you are awake_, another voice said, this one slightly gentler, possibly a queen's. The tux's claws extended and dug into the freezer so much that the top layer of plastic curled up under them as he fought the sudden urge to run from that yard and get away from everything that had happened lately. Munkustrap reacting like he did, the young tom could handle. Having to sit through Munkustrap telling old Deuteronomy? Do-able. Difficult, but do-able. But hearing voices in his head? There was no way he could cope with that as well.

As soon as that thought appeared in his mind, the sensation of being monitored left him and he curled up tighter than before, thought swirling around in his head like a fierce tornado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That one will not be easy to teach_, the male of the two cats thought to his sister as they left the junkyard. _I have been watching him all day, he is unwilling to even look at most of the other cats in the tribe, let alone tell them he has a gift._

_Coricopat_, the female chastised him._ Do not be so quick to judge. He is frightened, although he refuses to admit it, even to himself. There is no-one for him to talk to that understands what he can do; you know how the silver one handled it when he found out._

_Indeed I did – but has it not occurred to you that now he knows one of the cats he respects most has no clue about gifts such as his, he may believe that no-one does? And that he may not trust another cat enough to let them teach him how to use it?_

_You make good points, Brother_, the queen conceded after a brief moment of consideration. _But mere speculation will get us nowhere. We shall return tomorrow and talk with him properly – out loud this time, so as not to scare him any more._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jellicles were surprised to see the two cats back the next day; the only reasons they could think of for them to want to talk with Deuteronomy for two days straight were they wanted to join the tribe or they were discussing a major occurrence. As he watched them from the corner of his eye, Mistoffelees was left with a sinking feeling that told him they were talking about him. Tugger was chatting away next to him, but he wasn't taking in a single word that was being said to him.

"Are you even listening?" the slightly taller cat asked. Mistoffelees forced his attention away from the two cats to look at the tom he had grown up with as a brother. Tugger must have seen something in the tux's eyes, because his expression immediately softened from one of vague annoyance to mild concern. "What's up?" he asked.

Mistoffelees opened his mouth to reply, but a voice calling his name prevented him from uttering a single word; instead he looked at Tugger as if to say 'that's what's up', before sighing softly to himself and walking over to the tyre. He moved with the air of one about to be strung up on the gallows, even when Deuteronomy's comforting presence enveloped him like a blanket.

"This is Coricopat and Tantomile," the old leader began. The identical cats next to him bowed their heads in turn as they were introduced. "They somewhat understand your abilities."

Mistoffelees stared intently at his paws, nodding slightly in acknowledgment of what the old leader had said.

"As of yet, it would seem that you can only do one thing; disappearing, am I right?" the tom – Coricopat – asked, only continuing once the small tux in front of him had nodded. "But given time you could learn to do so much more."

"This is where we come in," Tantomile continued. "We are from a tribe of cats with skills in magic. Not your particular brand, but the two are closely linked.

"Magic?" Mistoffelees asked softly, finally looking up at the two cats.

"Magic," the queen confirmed, a slight smile playing on her features. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, the smile fading from her face. "However, you will have to make the decision, no-one else."

The little tux gazed at them questioningly as he wondered what the 'decision' could be.

"Our tribe can teach you how to control your magic, nothing more, although you can learn to channel it on your own," Coricopat told him. "But to do that to the best of our abilities would require you to be with us at all times until you can fully control and understand it; you would have to leave the Jellicle tribe."

Mistoffelees' throat tightened and went dry as his ears fell back to press against his skull. He looked at Deuteronomy, who had so far remained silent, for confirmation that it was true – he couldn't quite believe it when the old tom nodded solemnly.

"How long will I be away for?" the young tom asked the twins shakily.

"Five years," Tantomile told him gently; or as gently as one could tell a cat so young something like that.

Mistoffelees automatically glanced at the wise old cat to see what he thought, but all three cats shook their heads at him.

"It must be entirely your own decision," Coricopat said. "You must let no-one influence it. You have three days to make your decision; after that it will be final, unchangeable."

With that said, the two cats stood and silently left the junkyard. Next to Mistoffelees, the old leader sighed softly – how unfair to force a choice like that on a cat barely out of kittenhood.

"I shall have to tell the rest of the tribe what you can do, and the choice you have to make," Deuteronomy told the little tux. Mistoffelees looked up at him fearfully. "They will be wondering… It is only fair they know what is going on."

The young cat hung his head and nodded slightly, before climbing down from the tyre and returning to his 'brothers'. All three immediately began asking questions, but it was Alonzo who noticed how tense Mistoffelees was.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's going to tell everyone," the tux whispered shakily. "He's going to tell the whole tribe what I can do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jellicles gathered round the tyre, word that Deuteronomy had something to tell them spreading quickly. The old leader waited until all the cats that could make it were assembled before beginning; the curious chatter died down the instant he raised his paw for quiet.

"Thank you," he said with a nod before continuing. "As you all will no doubt know by now, a rather serious even occurred just over a week ago – however, only the very few that were there know what happened, and doubtless you would all like to know."

Mistoffelees trembled slightly as he sat between Plato and Alonzo; Tugger had been dragged to the front of the group of Jellicles by Jennyanydots to prevent him causing any mischief while Deuteronomy was talking. Plato noticed Mistoffelees shaking and nudged him lightly to get his attention; Mistoffelees saw his concerned expression and shot a significant look at the rest of the tribe. The cream-patched tom indicated one of the clearing exits and both stood and silently left the clearing, leaving Alonzo to wait for Tugger. The two cats automatically went straight to the top of the junk pile in the east side of the yard – the four cats' secret hideaway; no-one else in the tribe knew it was possible to climb it.

"Why don't you want everyone knowing what you can do?" Plato asked once they had settled on the junk.

"'Cause they'll all ask questions," Mistoffelees replied quietly, gazing out across the junkyard. "And they'll try to make me choose what they want me to do, and won't leave me alone-"

"Hold up," Plato interrupted, raising a paw. "Make you choose what?"

"What to do."

The taller cat tilted his head to the side in confusion; what in Heaviside was Mistoffelees talking about?

"Y'know those two cats that were here earlier?" the little tux asked, only continuing when Plato nodded. "They said they could… That I…" he sighed softly as he tried to figure out how best to explain it. "Remember when I disappeared in front of Straps and he took me to Deuteronomy?"

"Yeah," Plato said slowly, wondering where the conversation could be leading.

"He got those twins in, and… They told me I could do magic…"

"Magic? That's so cool!" Plato exclaimed. He paused when he saw the look on Mistoffelees' face. "What?"

"They said if I wanted to learn it, I'd have to go with them."

"That's not so bad-"

"For five years."

Silence lay thick between the two young cats as Plato processed what had been said; Mistoffelees' words had stopped him in his tracks, had blown every rational thought right out of his head. How could they expect Mistoffelees to go with a pair of complete strangers for five years?

"What're you going to do?" Plato asked eventually, almost hesitantly, as though he were afraid of what the answer might be.

"I don't know," Mistoffelees sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I've got three days to decide."

"Only three days? Heaviside…"

The thought-filled, yet strangely awkward silence descended upon them once again as both cats considered the full implications of the decision Mistoffelees had to make.

"_Five years_!" a voice cut into the quiet. Plato and Mistoffelees turned to see the other two young toms climbing to the top of the junk pile. Tugger looked livid. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"Tugger…" Alonzo warned. The slightly taller cat completely ignored him.

"But then again, we did only _grow up with you_, so it's not like you have to tell us something like that!"

"Tugger!" the patched cat repeated harshly. "Leave it out, will you?"

"I only just found out, how in Heaviside was I meant to figure out how to tell you after _ten minutes_?" Mistoffelees asked incredulously.

"You seemed to manage just fine telling Plato!" Tugger fumed.

"Shut it!" the other two chorused, almost shouting.

"Both of you!" Alonzo added.

"I wasn't about to sit around being stared at by the rest of the tribe, Plato came with me so he missed Deuteronomy telling everyone!" the tux pointed out angrily. "I had to tell him!"

"You seemed to find the balls to do it pretty quickly!"

"You're so full of yourself, Tugger! Can't you think for one minute how anyone else might feel?"

"Hark who's talking."

"Piss off."

Plato and Alonzo blinked in surprise; never, in their wildest dreams would they have imagined an argument between the other two cats, especially not one this bad. Just as Tugger was opening his mouth to retort with a no doubt more colourful reply, Plato took advantage of the momentary silence.

"Guys, shut up!" he said loudly, the sound carrying across the junkyard. "Both of you, just give it a rest already."

Tugger and Mistoffelees glared at each other for a moment, both equally furious with the other for not understanding their point of view.

"Whatever," Tugger muttered as he lay down, deliberately angling himself so that his back was facing Mistoffelees. The tux shook slightly from a mixture of anger and silent rage at the black and leopard tom, and shock that they had had a fight. They had been the best friends the tribe had seen in a long while, but now… Now neither of them had any idea where they stood with the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of days, Mistoffelees had to endure either constant questions about his decision, never-ending encouragement from tribe members to stay, or a constant barrage of snide remarks from Tugger. Munkustrap was one of the worst for trying to covertly influence the tux's choice; his main tactic was to play on the newly-volatile relationship between Tugger and Mistoffelees.

"Just talk it out, it'll only take a week or so," he would say to the tux, trying to get him to stay by phrasing it so that it was a choice between magic or his formerly close friendship with Tugger.

When he wasn't doing that, he was constantly reassuring Mistoffelees that he would always be there for him if he wanted to talk, trying to guilt him into not leaving.

The night before Coricopat and Tantomile were due to return for Mistoffelees' decision, the junkyard was seemingly deserted, all its usual inhabitants either inside their dens or, if they had any, at their human's house. All except one.

A young tuxedo cat was sitting on the tyre and gazing at the moon, perfectly still, as though he were a statue. To any onlooker, he would have appeared to be so; he was actually deep in thought about his future. He had to have a choice ready for the next day, yet still he remained undecided.

Thoughts swirled through his mind of the cats he had grown up with, the cats he now considered to be family, and of what he could achieve if he knew how to do magic. This would be his only chance to learn it, but he loved the tribe dearly and wanted to patch things up with Tugger.

One final thought battled its way to the front of his mind.

That thought sealed his choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Waves- I'll write again when I can, I'm a busy girl these days. Man, I feel wanted...


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Yay! It's taken me long enough to get my arse in gear, hasn't it? But meh. It's the Easter holidays, so assuming I don't get to preoccupied with eating chocolate (what? It happens!) I might be able to get another chapter uploaded fairly soon.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Andrew Lloyd Webber or TS Eliot?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention everyone!" Deuteronomy called, the gathered cats immediately falling silent as they grouped around the tyre. "As you well know, Coricopat and Tantomile will be returning later on today to hear what will be happening." He turned to the small tux. "Mistoffelees, have you made your choice?"

The young cat nodded as everyone turned to face him; their eyes bore into him as they waited to be told.

"Well?" Tugger asked after a moment of silence, the tone of his voice sounding rather insolent and harsh, a sentiment added to somewhat when he rolled his eyes. Mistoffelees stared intently at his paws for a few seconds before replying.

"I think I should go," he said softly, his voice almost lost in the stifling silence that smothered the clearing like a blanket.

"But you can't," Alonzo said dumbly after a brief pause. "I mean – you need… You can't…"

"I have to," the tux sighed. Automatically glancing up for reassurance from Tugger that he had made the right choice, he saw that the black and leopard cat had left the clearing. Sighing once again, he returned his gaze to his paws as more protestations began flying his way.

"You're too young!"

"We don't know them, what if they aren't trustworthy?"

"What if something happens and we can't get hold of you?"

"Mistoffelees," Jennyanydots said angrily, sounding almost hysterical with worry. She took hold of the tux's shoulders and forced him to face her. "What in Heaviside possessed you to choose that? You don't know what could happen, or who they really are! Why, they could be-"

"Aunt Jenny," Mistoffelees cut her off softly, meeting her intense gaze after a moment of hesitation. "I have to go. I don't know what could happen if I do go, but if I don't everything bad could happen."

"Oh, but that thing, that magic, what if… What if it hurts you? I know it makes you tired…"

"But that's why I need to go, so that I know how to stop it hurting anyone."

Jennyanydots sighed, defeated; she could tell the young cat had thought his decision through too thoroughly for her to argue with. After a moment, a small, rueful smile found its way onto her features.

"You're far to wise for your age… You should be worrying about not being able to play with Tugger and the others, not about whether or not you could hurt someone."

"I know. Sometimes I wish I did…"

Before he had time to react, the queen had pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever experienced. Mistoffelees gladly returned it, only too happy to let her know how dear to him she was.

Just across the clearing, however, things were much different.

"Deuteronomy, you can't let him go!" Munkustrap protested.

"He has made his choice," the old leader sighed. "We must not interfere."

"But he's a kitten! They'll be taking him away for _five years_ and teaching him Heaviside knows what! We don't even know if they are who they say they are-"

"Munkustrap, I have know that tribe for years, I have been in close contact with its most esteemed members since before you were born. You have _no right_ to accuse them of being anything but completely trustworthy until you prove yourself able to cope with the level of power they possess. If there is anyone more qualified to teach young Mistoffelees, I have yet to hear of them."

The silver tabby turned away, sensing that the conversation was over but by no means willing to accept the tux's decision to leave, even though, somewhere deep inside, he knew Deuteronomy was right.

He moved up onto the boot of the old Ford, and to all intents and purposes appeared to be monitoring the clearing; he was actually deep in thought about Mistoffelees' choice, debating with himself over what to do. As he gazed aimlessly around the clearing, he noticed something – of all the cats offering the small tux word of either begrudging acceptance or outright opposition to his choice, Tugger was nowhere to be seen. He also noticed that Mistoffelees kept glancing at him, as though he were looking for Munkustrap's assurance that he had made the right decision, that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon, Coricopat and Tantomile arrived. Several cats shot them mildly hostile glances, but most just watched the proceedings with sadness in their eyes; to lose a cat, especially a young one, from the tribe was bad enough, but when it was their own choice to go…

Deuteronomy greeted the twins and told them what Mistoffelees had chosen as the young tom himself looked around anxiously for Tugger – he still hadn't shown up again, and even if they had been on bad terms for the past few days, Mistoffelees wasn't looking forward to leaving without saying goodbye.

However, even as the twins began to lead the tux out of the yard, there was still no sign of the black and leopard cat. Mistoffelees sighed softly to himself, his ears drooping slightly at the prospect of no farewell to his 'brother'. Just before they left the clearing, a soft call was heard.

"Wait," the voice said. Mistoffelees turned and just caught a glimpse of black and silver fur before being pulled into a tight embrace. Why did everyone have to keep pulling him everywhere? Couldn't they just ask? Regardless of his slight annoyance, the tux returned it, glad that Munkustrap had finally accepted his choice.

"Straps," Mistoffelees began quietly after a moment, his voice muffled somewhat by Munkustrap's fur. "Can you tell Tugger I said bye?"

"Course I will," the silver tabby replied, momentarily tightening his grip to reassure the tux. He looked over the younger cat's head and caught Coricopat's eye. "Look after him, yeah?"

Both of the twins nodded as the silver tabby released Mistoffelees. More than a few of the Jellicles were misty-eyed, the young tux among them.

_I don't want to go_, Mistoffelees thought suddenly, the cold realisation piercing his heart like an icicle. But he had to; he had to learn how to control the magic, and it was too late to backtrack on his decision now.

With a heavy heart and a sigh, he said one final farewell to the tribe. His tribe. His family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww -waves- bye bye, Misto! ...What, you mean you guys thought I was actually going to let him stay? You should know by now, I've got it in for that cat...


End file.
